Entre Recuerdos
by Cindy Ookami
Summary: En la vida un acontecimiento puede ser visto de muchas formas y eso es la que pasa con el matrimonio Uchiha, todos dan su opinion de como se dieron las cosa pero nadien sabe como realmente sucedio.
1. Esa relacion

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

1. Esa relacion

Aproximadamente había pasado un año desde que caso. Y no era fácil, las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba, era tan frustrante que a veces tenia ganas de mandar todo al diablo o de alguna manera obligar que las cosas salieran como ella quería. ¡Esta vida!, nunca se la imagino y se le estaba siendo difícil controlar su carácter, pero su orgullo le impidia renunciar, después de todo ella escogió esto. Para todos aquellos que la conocen fue una gran sorpresa cuando les hizo saber su decisión, muchos se quedaron con las ganas de saber sus motivos y también los que tuvieron el valor de preguntarle, porque les dio una vaga y confusa razón hasta para ella, pero ahora tenia muy claro sus objetivos y no iba a dejar que nadie los arruinaran.

Nunca le intereso el matrimonio y si hasta para ella fue una sorpresa cuando fue elegida como la futura esposa del líder del clan, no sabia los motivos muy claramente y tampoco le interesaba saberlo por eso acepto sin vacilar, de cierta manera quería tener un hogar y una familia, pero lo mas importante para Misuki es ser madre (por eso lo utiliza como esta segura que la utiliza a ella) y en ese momento de su vida no le daba verguenza reconocerlo ante si misma y a otros que tenia un lado femenino y maternal. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era la hija menor de su esposo, "esa endemoniada chiquilla" como suele decirle casi siempre.

Sabia que al igual que todos, que tenia dos hijas. La mayor Hinata una joven pálida y de actitud tímida y Hanabi de aspecto tierno y actitud reservada, pero esta ultima era un demonio disfrazado. No sabiendo muy bien como empezo a dirigir la casa o por lo menos eso es lo que creia, hasta que descubrio, que de cierta manera ellas se hacian cargo de todas las tareas domesticas y que los del Boke iban con Hanabi especialmente a pedir su autorizacion, eso fue un gran golpe a su orgullo. Al principio sus demandas con su esposo fueron escasa y moderadas e intento de todo para que la escuchara, pero Hiashi no le presto atencion, despues intento platicar con la muchacha junto con Hinata, hacerle entender que ahora ella era la señora de la casa y tenia que dejarla hacerse cargo y tambien que en su momento se casarian, tendria sus hijos y su propia casa.

Hinata la miro con esos ojos blanquecinos lleno de curiosidad, toda sorojada parecia tan... tan inocente muy encontraste de su cuerpo, entendio sus razones y le dijo que no era su intencion hacerlo. Pero Hanabi la miro algo curiosa como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y simplemente pregunto.

— Pero, ¿Quien atendera la casa de mi padre?

— Yo. Hare lo necesario — dijo apretando los puños y conteniendo las gana de darle una buena tunda — Ahora soy la esposa de tu padre — la menor simplemente miro lo que traía puesto y tras esa minuciosa inspeccion tuvo la necesidad de defenderse — Estaba entrenando, es obvio que me vestiria apropiadamente y haria las cosa bien e incluso mejor.

Pero de ese encuentro no logro mucho.

— Me voy yo o ella — dijo mirando fijamente a su marido — En esta casa soy practicamente un adorno — y no le importaba que los de la rama secundaria la escucharan, esas personas bien entrenadas y obedientes que estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por el Soke, puede que las cosas hayan cambiado pero las tradiciones y costumbres son dificiles de cambiar — Quiero que me des mi lugar, que hagas que tu hija entienda que ahora como tu esposa me voy a hacer cargo de la casa.

Era lo que habia ensayado y quisiera poder decirle a su esposo, pero ella no era tonta, sabia que si le llegaba con esas a Hiashi, no tendria una muy buena opinion de ella, la consideraria debil, que no habia podido con el puesto y no se humillaria de esa manera. Puede que para algunos les sea algo tonto y poco razonable estar disgustada y peleando con una niña, hasta para ella a veces esta situacion le parecia ridicula pero tenia una meta y la iba a cumplir.

Asi que una noche cuando disponian a irse a dormir, le pregunto a su marido que haria si una de sus hijas estuviese enamorada, él volteo a verla sorprendido por la pregunta, pero no dijo nada y sabia muy bien que si ella no insistia él no haria comentario alguno.

— Por tu reaccion, da a entender que nunca has pensado en eso o por lo menos no tan seriamente. — Si, ella tenia pensado casar lo mas pronto posible a la menor y asi cada vez que tenia oportunidad (que eran pocas) sacaba el tema evitando mencionar a Hanabi, pues no queria que la descubrieran su plan.

Los dias pasaron y "las diferencias" entre ella y la menor no disminuían, simplemente poco a poco fue haciendose rutina. Pero empezo a notar a Hinata inquieta, especialmente una tarde cuando iba a su cuarto molesta (la menor la habia saboteado otra vez), choco con la mayor ella casi caia pero logro sujetarse de la pared pero la muchacha no tuvo suerte y fue a dar al suelo de senton, desde ahi ella empezo a discuparse diciendo que estaba distraida y que no la vio venir, Misuki le dijo que no habia problema que ella tambien anda distraida que tampoco se fijo en el camino, y la ayudo a levantarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba toda desaliñada, "se sobre esfuerza en sus entrenamiento" penso pues no era la primera vez que la veia asi despues entrenar con sus compañeros.

Pero al final termino diciendo — Vaya parece que te cacharon en pleno momento con tu chico y salistes a toda prisa para que no te descubrieran — la reacion de Hinata la hizo sorprenderse y hacerla sonreir, la muchacha habia enrojecido en unos segundo y practicante se le habia ido la respiracion — No te pongas asi, tan solo dije eso por decirlo — Hinata no logro decir mucho tan solo un conpermiso y se fue a toda prisa a su cuarto y ella tambien hizo lo mismo pensando que como era posible que las hermanas fueran totalmente y absolutamente diferentes, era logico que lo fueran pero esto a veces le parecia exagerado.

Tambien empezo a notar que el Uchiha empezaba a rondar la casa. Iba a ir a la tienda a comprar ciertas cosas que le eran indispensable, vio a Hinata entrar toda apurada, nerviosa, agitada, sonrojada y con sus manos sobre el pecho, no es algo fuera de lo comun en ella pero esta vez parecia como si quisiera evitar que su corzaon saliera corriendo del pecho y a fuera de la casa, mas bien en una esquina vio otra vez al muchacho que emprendia el camino a su casa o por lo menos eso fue lo que penso. Habia llegado a la tienda cuando lo comprendio todo, tenian un romance o por lo menos estaban en el proceso. Luego se empezaron a circular rumores entre que el Uchiha estaba acosando a la Hyuga o que tenian un romance a escondida.

Había terminado de entrenar e iba en direccion a su cuarto cuando vio salir del despacho a Hinata dirigiendose a su cuarto, no hubiera sido tan fuera de lo comun si no fuera por que despues salio el Uchiha tan serio y sombrio como siempre y su esposo estuvo toda la tarde y una parte de la noche alli. Esas misma noche ya muy tarde lo sintio llegar cuando estaba empezando a tener sueño, estuvo un buen rato pensando en como preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde pero no se atrevió pues ellos todavia no tienen una relacion de tal confianza, pero él la sorprendio cuando inicio una platica y como no queriendo pregunto sobre Hinata y ella le respondio, hasta le conto sobre el incidente de cuando chocaron, entre otras cosas pero su platica termino pronto y entre tanto pensar en como continuar la platica no se dio cuanta a que hora se quedo dormida.

La relación entre su esposo y Hinata fue muy tensa, afectando a todos en la familia, todos sabían, mejor dicho tenían sospechas de que se trataba pero nadie decía nada. A la semana vino de nuevo el joven Uchiha pero no vino solo, lo acompañaba Hatake para hablar con Hiashi y Hinata, no se hablo sobre el motivos de las visitas, hasta al dia siguiente después de que el líder se reuniera con los ancianos del clan se dio a conocer que Sasuke y Hinata se habían comprometido a matrimonio y que la boda se celebraría en un mes.

Fue practicamente algo inesperado, sorpresivo, que no se vea venir, ect., asi que cuando al fin supo todo el misterio que se traia su padre con el Uchiha, no supo como reccionar y no fue la unica pero ya despues de superar la conmocion los felicitaron, mas bien fue pura formalidad por que era lo que se esperaba. Vamos como esperaba que reaccionara, realmente fue una sorpresa y no presisamente de que se casaba (bueno tambien habia algo de eso) si no con quien se iba a casar.

Él no era para su hermana, por dios siempre creyo que terminaria casandose con Kiba o Shino, hasta con Naruto, despues de luchar por su amor o ahora que las cosas estaban cambiando en el clan no seria tan difícil. No se los podia imaginar juntos formando una familia, puede que este predispuesta contra él por su pasado y actitud, ella sabe lo que todo el mundo sabe que es el ultimo sobreviviente de los Uchihas, que su clan al igual al de ella era importante en el pueblo, que traiciono la aldea, que era distante de mirada fria e impersonal que siempre lo rodeaba un aura de peligro, actitud engreidad y que se creia superior a los demas, no podria ser mas diferente que su hermana mayor. Ademas estaba segura que Hinata estaba en pleno o iniciando un romance y se negaba a creer que era con él.

Los preparativos para la boda empezaron muy forzadamente, pero con el paso del tiempo todos terminaron animándose con la boda, ¿El por que? Quizas por que era necesario algo de distraccion. Durante todo ese tiempo y cuando no estaba de mision u otra actividad le hacia preguntas a Hinata sabre su relacion aunque ella no le decia mucho hasta que un dia su limite llego y no la dejaria ir hasta que le respondiera.

―. Sé que te preocupas por mí, y pues... no lo se... con él todo están confuso ― despues de un silencio que a ella le parecio eterno — ...puede que no sea amor... pero quiero estar a su lado.

Esa repuesta no le gusto y no estaba segura de que respuesta queria, bueno ella queria escuchar algo como que se habia enamorado de el sin darse cuenta o que le tenia cariño lo que sea, pero esa respuesta no. E iba a decirselo pero llego la esposa de su padre para decirle a su hermana que mañana por la tarde le traerian su vestido, para que se lo probara y ver que ultimos recotes le daria, tambien sobre los arreglos de flores, manteles entre otras cosas.

Cuando estaba probándose el vestido de novia fue la unica vez que le hizo caso a Misuki, la menor estaba molesta por la respuesta que le dio, de alguna forma eso de "quiero estar a su lado" le molestaba e iba a decirselo, pero la esposa de su padre la detuvo diciendole que se tranquilizara, que ambas sabian que de alguna forma ella no cambiaria de idea, que la mirara, que viera lo emocionada que esta al probarse el vestido, que no le arruinara este momento agradable, por que al igual que ella era la primera vez que veian asi con algo relacionado con los preparativos de la boda.

Misuki deliberadamente habia interumpido la platica de ellas, tenia el presentimiento que no terminaria bien, puede que no soporte a la jovencita, pero no negara que cuando cree que alguien que ella quiere esta en problema los trata de defender o ayudar, porque está segura que si ella le hubiese dado la respuesta que esperaba, seguro que haría todo lo posible y quizás lo imposible por impedir esa boda, estaba cien por cierto segura que lo haría, aun encontrar de los deseos de su hermana, por que el novio no tenia buena fama con ese pasado oscuro.

Todos desde muy temprano empezaron a darles los toques finales y arreglar una que otra cosa inesperada, pero Misuki desde que faltaba ya practicamente dos dias para la boda, empezo a inquietarse y de cierto modo culpable, puede que sean cosas fuera de sus control pero eso no evito que se sintiera asi. Y este dia que estan importante para una mujer queria hablarle, darle apoyo y quizas uno que otro consejo pero las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle no pudo o no supo que decirle. Ahi se dio cuenta que jamas intento realmente llevarse bien con ellas.

La ceremonia se dio sin problemas, los novios cumplieron con las formalidades y posiblemente se hubiesen quedado sentados y callados en la mesa principal si no fuera por el amigo del novio que animo el ambiente y hay descubrio que cuando ellos tienen una idea en comun en hacer alguna travesura Naruto y Kiba no es la mejor convinacion por lo menos para quien va a ser la victima. Pero sin duda sin los amigos de los novios esta fiesta habria terminado muy aburrida, por que la mayoria que vino tenian sus propios objetivos con la union de ambos jovenes.

Ya para el final de la fiesta, Hanabi en algun momento empezo hablarle y ella ya sabia que queria decirle a Hinata, estaba a punto de decirle a la menor que la disculpara pues queria hablar con su hermana, pero no lo hizo al comprende la pregunta que le habia hecho.

— ¿Como se puede anular un matrimonio? —

Despues de reponerse de la sorpresa y pensarlo por un momento repondio — No lo se —

— No lo sabes, debe de haber alguna forma —

Ambas estaban bien centradas en sus pequeña platica de como anular un matrimonio que no se dieron cuenta que Sasuke estaba escuchando, hasta que él se hizo notar, lo vieron llegar con Hiashi, despues fue a donde estaba Hinata y su esposo venia hacia donde estaban ellas, el novio anuncio que se retiraban.

— Misuki, mañana prepara la ropa de Hinata y enviársela por la tarde — dijo mientras veian irse los recien casados entre comentarios sibiditos de tono.

Todos saben que el Clan Hyuga es uno de los mas antiguos y poderosos de Konoha que esta dividida en dos, que una gobierna a la familia entera y la otra que es gobernada y la protege. Y por eso fue muy desconcertante cuando el lider del clan se caso con un miembro del Boke, esta decision fue muy discutida no todos los miembros estaban de acuerdo pero al final en medio de protestas lo hizo y los motivos que se clasificaron en "por el bien del clan", él prefiere no mencionarlo y si es posible olvidarlo.

Pero por muy tradicionales y estrictos que sean, no hay que olvidar que son seres humanos. Y la "tranquilidad" que tenia Hiashi termino, su nueva esposa y su hija menor no se llevaban bien por cual habia discusiones casi a diario, asi que decidion hacer una retirada tactica, por asi decirlo y dejo que ellas se las arreglaran y que tan solo intervendria cuando fuese estrictamente necesario, no se iba a mezclar en asuntos domesticos, él era el jefe de la familia y tenia cosas mas importantes que atender. Pero cuando creia que todos se estaban adaptando a los cambios y que volveria a ser tranquilos descubrio que vendrian mas.

De cierta manera no lo tomo tan de sorpresa pues el mismo ha tomado decisiones que antes hubieran sido impensables, como entrenar a su sobrino Neji, pues era una falta a las norma del clan de no enseñar las tecnicas mas fuertes a los miembros del Boke; tambien estaba que el proximo lider del clan no era lo que se esperaba de un miembro del clan, asi que en el pasado tenia preferencia por su hija menor pues era mas fuerte y digna de asumir el liderato de la familia, pero Hinata le demostro que tambien era digna para el titulo.

Ser de la rama principal, especialmente el que sera el proximo lider tiene su carga, pues se espera mucho de esa persona en cuestion y se les entrena y educa con mayor firmeza; y no hay que olvidar que a quien se les esta poniendo un sello es tu familia, quizas en el pasado no pensaban mucho en esto pues estaban en guerra y se tomaban deciciones muy estremas. Pero la paz llego aunque vacilante y en peligro de ser rota llego y las consecuencias de esas deciciones se estan haciendo notar, el Boke odia al Soke y eso hace que la familia sea debil. Por eso creyo que el cambio seria lo mejor.

Aun no logra olvidar ese amargo recuerdo de cuando se tomo la decision de enviar su hermano en su lugar, "— Hiashi... ha llegado el momento... cada generacion ha protegido el secreto de los Hyuga. Debes tener el corazon para dejar aun hermano para poder proteger al clan. Ese es el detino de la familia y el principal destino de los nacidos bajo el nombre Hyuga —", él es estricto pero sinceramente no se veia diciendole algo asi a una de sus hijas, por eso espera que los cambios que ha hecho los haga salir de esas tradiciones, pero sabe que tomaran tiempo.

—... no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando — escucho que le decia Hanabi a Hinata y eso hizo que se detuviera — Durante la cena estuviste muy distraida — eso él tambien lo habia notado — y no creas que no note que te sonrojabas y te tocabas los labios — eso en definitiva no lo habia notado — y sabes eso me hizo pensar que ya tienes novio y no trates de negarlo que no te creere — Hanabi se quedo callada esperando la respuesta de su hermana y ese fue el momento que entro a la cocina e hizo lo que originalmente iba a hacer, tomar agua, noto que Hanabi tenia una cara de que estuvo apunto de ser sorpendida en una travesura y no se arrepentía de ello y Hinata estaba en un mundo de verguenza, salido diciendoles buenas noches. Este incidente le hizo recordar que hace un par de dias se entero que la menor ya tenia novio, los decubrio despidiendose entre abrazos y besos que para su gusto eran muy largos, pero aun asi no les hizo saber de su presencia. Para ser sincero el no estaba listo para este tipo de cambio.

Dias despues mando a vigilar a Hinata, y en los primeros reportes no fueron la gran cosa, pero esos reportes cambiaron el mismo dia que Sasuke Uchiha fue a pedir en matrimonio a su hija mayor, su informante le dio a conocer que su hija estaba saliendo con el traidor del pueblo, asi que cuando le dijieron que el habia ido para hablar con el lo primero que penso fue que lo hecharan a patadas pero termino diciendoles que lo dejaran pasar y lo recibirlo cortesmente cosa que no creyo posible cuando estaba esperandolo.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —

— Quiero casarme con su hija — fue lo que le repondio y ambos se que daron en silencio por unos muy cuestionables momentos — Quiero casarme con su hija — volvio a decir a decir cuando él le dijo que si podria volver a repetir lo que habia dicho pues creyo que habia escuchado mal.

Hiashi tambien fue directo diciendole que no lo consideraba digno para ser el esposo de su hija, por muy importante clan sea parte, pues su situacion actual que digamos no era la mas buena. Sasuke le dijo que se habia dado cuenta que vigilaba a Hinata y ese dia acaba de regresar de una mision que habia durado practicamente dos meses y que la habia extrañado mucho, tras ese comentario claramente mal intensionado, el Hyuga perdio la calma como se atrevia hablar asi de su hija, sinceramente no supo en que momento fue que se acerco al muchacho pero aparte de insultarlo estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero en ese instante entro su hija y se lo impido haciendo que su enojo aumentara.

Le exigió que le explicara por que lo habia hecho, ella lo miro confudida pues no sabia de que le estaba hablando y enrojecio al enterarse a que se referia pues Sasuke le dijo que queria saber sobre el dia que habia ido a su casa, la explicacion fue muy apresurada y no muy clara pero dio a entender que por su inexperiencia se dejo seducir por el Uchiha y este la estaba abrazando de una forma posesiva pues su hija parecia apunto de desmayarse, les dijo que se retiraran, a ella a su cuarto y a él que luego le mandaba hablar para darle a conocer sobre su decisión sobre su proposicion de matrimonio a pesar de la mirada que le dio el muchacho. Si sabia que era inevitable ese matrimonio pero necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Esa misma noche de cierta tuvo una platica con su esposa un ratito y en su mayoria hablaron de Hinata.

Durante toda una semana no supo como tratar a su propia hija llegando a ser ostil y entre la presion del clan de algunos que al principio no estaban de acuerdo con dicha union y que despues de pensarlo vieron el modo de sacar provecho a ese matrimonio. Y asi ya un dia hizo lo que era inevitable mando a buscar al muchacho pero no vino solo sino acompañado de quien fue una vez su sensei en el pasado, segun Hatake acompañaba al muchacho para que fuera mas formal la peticion de matrimonio del muchacho.

La reunion fue mas de silencios largos e incomodos, el Uchiha dejo claro que viviria aparte conseguiria un lugar mas grande para los dos despues de que se casaran, pues no queria vivir con ellos y no logro hacerlo cambiar de opinion, un rato mas tarde llamaron a Hinata para saber su opinion al respecto de la proposicion, al estar de acuerdo ambas parte y dejar claro que pasaria si cierto incidente traia consecuencias, se les informo al reto de la familia que ambos jovenes contraerían matrimonio. La noticia dejo en estado de shock a todos.

La ceremonia quedo que seria algo sencillo y con solo amigos cercanos y el primer mes de preparacion, para Hiashi fueron muy estresantes hasta que quedo claro que su hija estaba libre del escandalo, despues noto que a su hija menor no le agrado mucho la idea de ver a su hermana mayor casada con el traidor de la aldea, asi que cada oportunidad que tenia le preguntaba a su hermana su motivo para casarse con él. Sin duda fueron unos meses muy estresantes entre la boda y sus deberes como lider, pues tenian que definir el lugar de Hinata en el clan despues de que se casara.

Al ver marcharse a su hija con su esposo, le hizo sentirse extraño y preguntarse si fue un buen padre aun después de los errores que cometio, tambien que el tiempo pasa y que posiblemente pronto vendra un prendiendiente de Hanabi a pedirla en matrimonio, quizas no sea el mismo muchacho con quien la descubrio besandose, pues aunque no le agrada, sabe que su hija menor es mas atrevida. Si tan solo no vivieran en este mundo de shinobis ser padres no fueran tan complicado... mas de lo que ya es.

* * *

><p>Y este es el inicio de mi historia, que me acostado mas de un año poder darle forma, entre escribir, leer, borrar y volver a escribir, leer y borrar...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, no estoy muy segura de q los capitulos vayan a ser largos y a demas el segundo capitulo aveces tiene cinco hojas y mas al rato tiene tres...

Tenia la intension de tener como unos tres o cuatro capitulos ya escritos antes de empezar a publicarlo... hasta pedi ayuda, pero las cosas no se dieron

Bueno chao, hasta la proxima vez cuidense


	2. ¿En que momento paso?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaracion: **Por review me di cuenta que pudieron a ver pensado que el primer capitulo era un prologo, pero no lo es... asi sera toda la historia por lo menos hasta ahora asi sera. es que lo intente de todo y asi termino saliendome... fue de la una forma que pude avanzar

2. ¿En que momento paso?

Para los habitantes de Konoha el saber de la eminente boda entre la primogénita Hyuuga y el Uchiha, por lo menos a aquellos que se interesaron por el acontecimiento, de cierta manera para algunos fue extraño y para otros no tanto después de todo era algo de esperarse de ese tipo de familia de renombre, pero aun así era innegable que les es extraño ver a los jóvenes juntos pues no hay que negar que sus caracteres son extremadamente opuestos.

Pero para los amigos mas cercanos de la pareja fue toda una conmoción, pues no sabían que estaban saliendo. Cuando se enteraron fue un marte por la tarde y fue pura suerte que todos estuvieran reunidos, pues algunos acaban de llegar una misión y otros no tardaban en irse. Naruto los había citado en el Ichiraku Ramen, iba a esperar a que llegaran los novios pero le gano la impaciencia para darles la gran noticia.

— Dejate de bromas y dinos para que nos llamaste — dijo Ino toda fastidiada, tenia dos horas antes de partir a la nueva misión y quería relajarse aunque sea un ratito. Y Naruto siguió con lo mismo.

Los muchachos estaban por irse cuando llego Sasuke, al verlo el rubio fue hacia el diciéndole que les dijera que era cierto que se iba a casar y que seria con Hinata, después de dirigirle una mirada de fastidio a Naruto les confirmo que se casaba y con quien se casaba. Todos se quedaron callados observando como el Uchiha se iba y detrás iba el rubio diciéndole que no fuera tan aguafiestas y se quedara con ellos para celebrar. Todos voltearon a ver a Shino y a Kiba, y estos a su vez voltearon hacia otra parte incómodos.

— ¡Lo sabian! — dijo Ino apuntándolos acusadoramente, Shino les explico que esa mañana Hinata habia ido a las puertas de Konoha, para despedirse y darles la noticia, pero que ya iban en camino los alcanzaron para decirles que la misión se suspendida hasta nuevo aviso. La reunión no duro mucho pues todos tenian asuntos que atender.

No faltaba mucho para que cada equipo agarrara su rumbo y después de estar callada durante todo el trayecto dijo de pronto Ino.— ¡Oh por dios! —

— Nosotros estamos igual de sorprendidos — dijo Choji, imaginadose a lo que se referia.

— ¡ Ellos!... Hinata Y Sasuke... — decia la rubia. — Crei que ella estaba interesada en Naruto..

— Jamas hemos entendido que es lo que le ven — le volvio a responder Choji, recordando que su compañera hace tiempo tambien estuvo interesada en Uchiha.

— Y Naruto se entero primero... — continuo Ino sin poder creérselo.

— Ahh, eso fue el bonus de la sorpresa — le contesto Sikamaru con cierta ironía — Bueno aqui nos separamos — Él y Choji iban a reunirse con el Daimyo del pais Helado.

Ino tenia pensado que cuando regresara de Takigakure se juntarian o posiblemente hacer una despedida de soltera, le pediria a Sakura que la ayudara a prepararla...

— _¿Como se sentira con la noticia? _—De pronto penso. Pues en el pasado estuvo muy enamorada de él, bueno ella tambien. Y estaba segura que si alguien llegaba a pensar o a imaginar con quien se casaría Sasuke, la primera persona que le viene a la mente es Sakura, los motivos aparte de los sentimientos de ella, estan que fueron amigos de infancia, la pelirosa fue con la unica del sexo opuesto con quien se relaciono, era natural pensar asi. Bueno quizas nada mas saliesen y no llegasen al matrimonio pero se darían una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Hubo un accidente en un parque cuando habia muchas personasen el parque, y el resto de la tarde fue muy estresante por el caos que se habia hecho por la llegada de los padres queriendo ver a sus hijo y los pequeños queriendo ver a sus padres. Cuando se acabo su turno todavia no se sabia muy bien como fue que ocurrio el accidente.<p>

Ya relajada en su cama inevitablemente penso en Sasuke. Se iba a casar y no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, no es que todavia este perdidamente enamorada de él, tan solo que... se lo debia ¿No?... fueron amigos y compañeros de infancia, ella creyo en él aun cuando no era inocente del todo y... y... lo amo a pesar de todo. Debio ser ella la primera opcion a considerar, aunque no lo hubiera aceptado, debio... pero no... la escogió a ella ¡A ella!.

No se suponía que ella estaba muy y obsesivamente enamorada de Naruto ¿Como pudo hacerlo? Ella debio rechazarlo decirle que no, pues estaba... y de pronto penso que quizas ya no... y supuso que Hinata al igual que ella debio cansarse de esperar que "él" voltee a verla de otra manera. El ser no correspondida por quien se anhela es lo unico que ellas tienen en comun.

Yugao le estaba diciendo mientras iban a sus puestos de trabajo, que ya sabian la casa del accidente, unos niños se encontraron una mochila con armas y al estar jugando activaron los sellos explosivos, ahora que daba descubrir si intencionado o un accidente. Al llegar estaba una enfermera llamada Yuki del area infantil estaba diciendoles a sus demás compañeras que uno de niños del cual estaba a cargo escapo y tienen la sospecha de haya venido para aca, pues antes de desaparecer les pedía que lo dejaran ver a sus padres. Ella y la enfermera les toco hacer equipo, y lo encontraron merodeando en los pasillos, la muchacha fue hacia el pequeño preguntándole ¿Que es lo que tanto miras ?, naturalmente se asusto e intento escapar.

La pregunta que le hizo Yuki al niño, le hizo recordar que ella hizo una vez esa pregunta a Sasuke, cuando cuidaba sus heridas. Eso fue un tiempo despues de que la guerra terminara, y las veces que piensa en ese tiempo siempre le da dolor de cabeza, en su opinion personal fue mas confuso y problematico que la guerra en si.

Naruto y Sasuke vivian en la misma casa apeticion del rubio, pero solo seria hasta que se recuperasen dejo claro el pelinegro. Y la razon de que ella estuviese a cargo de cuidar las heridas del Uchiha fue porque al poco tiempo renunciaban y el unico hombre que lo cuido termino peleandose. Su actitud no ayudaba mucho, trataba a todos como si fueran sus enemigos. Con el tiempo se tranquilizo pero aun asi era muy distante con todos.

Lo estaba buscando para darle las pastillas para el dolor, eran practicamente las ultimas ya no las necesitara, al igual sus visitas se han reducido pronto nada mas lo iria ver dos veces por semanas, y lo encontro recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo hacia la sala y le pregunto ¿Que es lo que miras?, él volteo a verla, luego miro sus manos, le quito la pastilla y se fue diciendo nada, pero al asomarse a ver lo que tanto miraba se sorprendio ver a Hinata. Y lo descubrió varias veces mirandola y empezo a preocuparse por ella, que tal si le hacia algo. Asi que cuando lo encontro observandola otra vez fue hacia él con la intension de decirle que no iba a permitir que le hiciera algo a la Hyuga, asi que le pregunto

— ¿Que es lo que miras? — si se iba sin dercirle, iria tras de él.

— Tan solo quiero saber que es lo que tiene para dejar mudo a Naruto — y como siempre dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto.

— ¿Que? — no estuvo muy segura si lo dijo en voz alta o nada mas lo penso, iba seguirlo pero termino de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante para poder ver hacia donde Sasuke estaba viendo y la vio cruzar por la puerta de cocina se dirigia a la sala y vio que le entregaba a alguien el vaso que traia en la mano, se acerco para ver con quien estaba hablando. Era Naruto, al verla Hinata la saludo y le dijo que ya se iba. Desde ese dia lo empezo a notar de que cuando estaban los cuatros juntos o alguien mas a parte de ella el rubio se comportaba como siempre, pero cuando estaba con ella a solas al poco tiempo se quedaba callado y el ambiente se ponia tenso, era mas parte de él pero luego de notar su cambio de actitud la pelinegra tambien cambiaba y se ponia nerviosa y terminaba rapidamente lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para luego irse. Y asi ella al igual que Sasuke empezó a observarlos desde lejos simplemente por curiosidad, para saber el desenlace, por si llegaban a ser algo mas que amigos.

Vio varias veces a Hinata por en el pueblo pero no se acerco hablar con ella, como podia hacerlo que le diria, nunca habian sido tan amigas, bueno si pero no amigas intimas asi como ella e Ino, pero estaba segura que si la Yamanaka no estuviera en una mision y la hubiera visto asi como ella habria ido directamente con la Hyuga o simplemente ido a su casa para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Asi que posiblemente fue testigo del inicio del romance entre Sasuke y Hinata o por lo menos del interse de él por ella. Y cuando llego el dia de la boda le parecia que apenas un dia antes les habian dicho que ellos se casaban, al verlos en la fiesta de su boda se pregunto si eso no lo hacian por motivos de una vieja tradición. Habia notado que Kiba y Shino evitaba a la pareja recien casada, los vio que se sentaban en la mesa del al lado, estaban tan concretados en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ella. El Aburame estaba regañando a su amigo por se tan desonciderado con Hinata, pues ella necesitaba el apoyo de ambos. Kiba le dio la razon, pero que sentia que la ojiperla estaba cometiendo un error y eso no lo dejaba tranquilio...

Shino empezó diciéndole que se imaginara que todos eran luciérnagas,(aunque se noto que no le agradaba sus metáforas aun asi dejo que continuara) y Sasuke un dia se perdio en el camino y vago por mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y que cuando sus amigos lo encontraron él no podia verlos pues su luz era muy brillante y lastimaba sus ojos, asi que cuando se encontro con Hinata pudo verla sin que le lastimara la vista con su luz, pues ella tenia un pasado que no la dejaba brillar tanto como a los otro. Tambien puede aplicarsele a su amiga, y que puede que habia cosas que ellos tenian en comun, noto que Kiba dudo eso. Y sigueron hablando, hasta que hicieron lo inevitable ir a felicitar a los novio, darle el apoyo que ella necesitaba y se fueron el Inuzuca le decia que no podia creer que hubiese escuchado su estupida metafora.

— _Naruto esta de lo mas extraño..._— penso despues de observarlo por un momento.

* * *

><p>Todos se habian sorprendido cuando fue él que les dio la noticia de la boda. De cierta manera era cierto que lo habia seguido y que habia descubierto su relacion con Hinata por casualidad. Pero tambien era verdad que habia notado los pequeños cambios de su mejor amigo tenia, aunque a veces se preguntaba si no estaria imaginandose cosas, pero una tarde lo vio y eso que no estaba en el plan de perseguirlo para descubrir que ocultaba, observo que seguia a Hinata y luego cuando estaban en un lugar apartado la rinconaba, la besaba... y por Kami hizo algo que jamas ni él mismo penso que haria se dio media vuelta y fue a encontrarse con los demas todo avergonzado y en verdad lo penso mucho antes de hacerle preguntas. Esto de estarle observando y prestarle mas atencion era relativamente nuevo pues se le figuraba que en cualquier momento se le escapaba, aunque eso le fastidiara a Sasuke.<p>

Al principio quizo ser sutil pero eso no es su estilo, asi que fue directo al grano. — ¿Que es lo que quieres con Hinata? — aunque sorprendiendo obviamente el Uchiha le respondio que no era algo que le interesara, y cada que le hacia esa pregunta lo ignoraba, pero no dejo de insistir. Estaba preocupado por ella pues habia recordado que una vez ellos habia tenido un altercado, lo que debio haber sido algo para entretener se convirtió en una pelea en donde Sasuke tenia toda la intencion de lastimarla.

Ese dia habia amanecido nublado y amenazaba con que en cualquier momento lloveria pero aun asi fueron, para pasar el rato. Un dia antes se habian reunido y al final de la tarde se organizaron dos equipos. Rock Lee, Kiba y él estaban intentando convencer a Sakura que fuera el objetivo, pues Ino ya no queria serlo, asi que el asunto quedo en empate. Estaba empezando a regresar a sus casa, Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasuke no estaba y fue en su busqueda para decirle que el juego habia terminado, en el camino se encontro con Kiba y Shino, no tardaron en sentir la presencia del uchiha y mientras mas se acercaban se daban cuenta que tenia intenciones de lastimar asi que apresuraron el paso, llegando justo a tiempo pues se notaba que Hinata no aguantaria mucho. De regreso a la aldea entre él y Kiba no dejaba de reclamarle y amenazarlo que para la proxima lo lamentaria, el pelinegro ya fastidiado dijo que se dejo llevar y se fue, dejandolo con los integrantes del equipo 7 disculpandose por la actitud de su amigo.

Ese incidente paso hace tiempo, no negara que el Teme es rencoroso. Pero tambien estaba esa otra opcion, tardo mucho tiempo para considerarla, aun dudaba y realmente le costaba imaginarselo, que tal si Sasuke realmente estaba interesado en Hinata y la quiera como su novia, estaria bien. Y esta la posiblidad de que tal si ella no esta interesada en su mejor amigo, no se lo quiere imaginar todo desilusionado y mas amargado de lo normal; pero lo que mas le daba miedo era que si ella lo rechazaba se llenara de rabia y dolor, y volviera a ser al de antes.

Al final despues de tanta insistencia Sasuke le dijo que se iba a casar con Hinata, como era natural el rubio pego el grito en el cielo — ¿Pero si hace una semana que salen?, es demasiado pronto..

— Tu te enteraste hace una semana — dijo Sasuke

—¿Eh?... hey a donde vas, aun no hemos terminado de hablar — decia mientras iba detrás del pelinegro, este le respondió que tenia una mision y ya era tarde — Arrg... ¡Maldito desgraciado! ni creas te escaparas, cuando volvamos, hablaremos seriamente sobre tu relacion con Hinata — él tambien una mision al dia siguiente.

El tiempo paso, ellos regresaron de sus respectivas misiones y no hablaron sobre el tema y eso que tuvo mas de una oportunidad pues varias veces los vio juntos pasear por el pueblo ya como una pareja y si lo no supiera que pensaria que se encontraron por el camino y daba la casualidad de a donde van es por ese camino, _¿Como fue que terminaron pensando en el matrimonio? _terminaba pensando después de verlos.

Aunque hizo de todo para animar la fiesta llego un momento que recordo el encuentro que tuvo con Hinata hacia dos noches atras. Regresaba de la tienda y la vio sentada en el columpio del parque. Se le ocurrio que ella si le iba a contar como fue que empezaron a salir junto, asi que se sento a un lado.

— Hola, Hinata — sorprendida ella respondio a su saludo —¿Que haces aqui? ya es noche... ¿Acaso estas esperando a Sasuke?... — dijo entono picaro, nego todo sonrojada y le conto que tan solo habia salido a pasear pues lo necesitaba — Ahh... ¿Como se comporta contigo? — ella tardo mucho en responder para su gusto.

— Él es... algo complicado de tratar...

—¡ALGO!... es muy, demasiado complicado y a veces... no es siempre me pregunto que fue lo que le vistes, por que él es tan... tan... idiota. — despues de ese comentario ambos sonrieron y en ese momento de risa ocurrio lo que estaba ocurre cuando esta a solas con ella, se le acababan los temas de conversación y el ambiente se ponía tenso, el motivo "la confesión de amor"; no esta seguro si es real o un sueño pero eso lo hace sentirse incomodo y sin saber que hacer; como de buenas a primera sacar ese tema a la conversación ya despues de mucho tiempo, bueno por lo menos eso cree.

— Ya es tarde, me dio mucho gusto verte y saludarte — dijo Hinata al levantarse.

— _¿Pero que demonios estoy haciendo?_... — penso Naruto, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa situación tipo historia de amor, donde ella se va y él la detiene agarrándola de la mano y se quedaron, uno dándole la espalda al otro bajo un farol de luz. Jamas habia sido tan consiente de su corazon que le latia como loco.— Me gustas... — ella dijo. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y algo incomodo en el pecho, ¿Habia escuchado bien?, ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo — Te amo... — dijo conteniendo las lagrimas.

— ... te amo... — dijo despues den rara silencio, Hinata se habia sorprendido al escucharlo, y ni él mismo sabia porque lo habia dicho... tan solo lo dijo... y la vio sonreír con lagrimas es su rostro. Naruto vio en su mirada que este capitulo de su vida habia terminado, por lo menos para ella porque para él ni siquiera sabia si habia empezado y con un hasta luego ella se despidió, le solto la mano y la dejo ir.

Estaba observando a la pareja de recien casados y vio a los amigos de la novia acercarles se notaba que a Kiba no le agradaba la elección que habia hecho Hinata y supuso que aun asi la apoyaría.

Desde aquella noche empezó a pensar que quizas no se casaban por amor. _¿Que podría a verle dicho esa noche?_ no quería que las cosas se quedaran asi... quizas pudo a verle dicho que si no queria casarse con Sasuke no lo hiciera o al revés, pero no lo hizo y no lo haría. ¿Por que? por la simple razon de posiblemente ella lo mantenga aqui en el pueblo y no le entren ganas de irse...

Y ese tipo de pensamientos no duro mucho, pues Naruto no era un chico que pensara muy profundamente las cosas tan solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentia. Se ocurrio algo para animar la fiesta y ya sabia quien lo podría ayudar, asi que con una milésima y ultima mirada a los novio penso _¿En que momento empezaron hacer novios?_ eso aun lo haya inexplicable.

Al ver a Kiba fue tras de él, se dirigía con su madre y hermana, estaba seguro que le ayudaría a pulir su idea.

* * *

><p>Hola, aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste, es mas corto pero aqui esta... la historia sera corta<p>

espero que les sea de su agrado. trato dar a conocer el "romance" entre sasuke y hinata de como se enteraron y vivieron los demas, espero que no sea tan confuso...

Gracias a los que pasaron y lo leyero, dejaron reviews, lo pusieron en favoritos y en follow, se siente bien saber que les intereso y quieren saber que mas sigue...

Bueno, hasta la proxima cuidense


	3. Y el tiempo paso

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

3. Y el tiempo paso.

.

.

Dias después de la boda de su hermana, Hanabi se centro en comandar los quehaceres de la casa, los estudios y el entrenamiento. A Misuki esto le molesto pero no dijo nada pues comprendía que extrañaba a su hermana, no se imaginaba que fue se tan sentimental con esa actitud tan engreída que tenia a veces. Hanabi empezo a visitar a Hinata una vez por semana por las tardes y esa unica vez por semana se fueron incrementando has que prácticamente iba todos los dias, hubo veces en que se quedo a dormir. Hiashi le llamo la atención diciéndole que se tranquilizara con sus visitas.

Pero al final como todos esperaban, el Uchiha vino a ver al padre de la muchacha a decirle que controlara a la pequeña, que no prohibía sus vistas pero que tampoco se pasara, puede que no haya dicho eso pero fue lo que se dio a entender.

Ella esta preocupada por su hermana mayor, las veces que habia ido a visitarla se habia dado cuenta que algo andaba mal con ese matrimonio, en sus visitas se dio cuenta que la casa bien podria estar limpia ya acomodada pero no habia ese toque personal que alguien le da a la casa para convertirla en su hogar, que él no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa (regresaba muy de noche a la casa, se dio cuenta cuando se quedaba a dormir) y que posiblemente durmiesen en cuartos separados.

— ¿Porque tu ropa esta aqui? — le pregunto, tenia curiosidad de saber cual seria la excusa porque no estaba su ropa en el cuarto que compartia con su esposo, le respondio que estaba ahi por que ya no habia espacio en el otro, pero no le creyo.

Y el dia que Sasuke fue con su padre a quejarse, fue por el dia anterior se habia quedado a dormir, ya habia camino unas cuantas cuadras cuando se dio cuenta que se le habia olvidado la bolsa de ropa que habia dejado la otra vez y ya llevaba varios dias que queria llevarsela, la puerta estaba abierta asi que entro grito que habia vuelto por su ropa, estaba por entrar al cuarto en donde habia pasado la noche, cuando escucho pisadas de que alguien entraba del patio.

Él le exija que le dijera en donde se encontraba (no supo a que se referia) y ella le decia que no lo sabia, pero le preocupo cuando dijo que se dejara de estupideces que sabia perfectamente, de que sabia mas de lo que queria admitir, especialmente por el tono que uso y el silencio que siguio fue la que la impulso a ir a ver que estaba pasando y con un deja a mi hermana en paz entro en la cocina, y todos las cosas atroses que se estaba imaginado en el camino se esfumaron en un instante al ver que ambos estaban practicamente en cada extremo de la habitacion mirandose fijamente, ambos voltearon a verla y antes de que el Uchiha dijiera algo su hermana fue hacia ella y la saco de ahi, no sin antes de que le dijiera que se las veria con ella si le hiciese algo a su hermana.

— ¿Por que estaban discutiendo? — le pregunto, mientras iba rumbo a la salida.

— Este es un asunto entre él y yo — pero Hanabi queria saber asi que le insistio — Hanabi, gracias por preocuparte por mi pero no se te olvide que él es mi esposo y las discuciones en un matrimonio es normal.

Ese mismo argumento del matrimonio uso su padre para despues decirle que tenia permiso de visitar a su hermana una vez a la semana y por un determinado tiempo, por lo menos hasta nuevo aviso.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Puede que hayan pasado una meses desde la boda entre Hinata y Sasuke, pero Ino aun no se acostumbra a verlos juntos, bueno en esas ocasiones raras que toca verlos juntos, especialmente con esa actitud que tienen no parecen recien casados y de cierta manera no es tan extraño. Hinata es timida y de seguro le da pena mostrar su afecto en publico y él pues... bueno era dificil imaginarselo siendo cariñoso con alguien y eso la llenaba de curiocidad.

Los planes que tenia de hacer una fiesta de despedida quedo en eso, planes, pues su mision se alargo mas de lo pensado y llego practicamente un dia antes de la boda, como habian llegado practicamente faltando pocas horas para que amaneciera, durmio pacticamente toda la mañana y muy apenas consiguio algo de ropa que ponerse para la boda, asi que vio a sus compañeros en la fiesta. Dias despues de la boda fue varias veces a la casa en la cual vivia el recien matrimonio pero por uno u otra razon no pudo hablar con ella.

Habia salido en una cita con Yukine y en eso vieron a Sasuke y a Hinata dirigirse a su casa, bueno eso fue lo que penso y asi inevitablemente fueron tema de conversación.

— ¿Quien crees que fue el que dio el primer paso? — le pregunto Ino — Sabes es dificil imaginarselo.

— ... Pues quien sabe, lo unico que se, es que el Uchiha es un completo desastre con eso de la conquista, pero ya deja eso ¿A donde quieres ir?

En ese momento no le presto mucha atencion al significado de lo que habia dicho Yukine, él sabia algo, asi que cuando salieron de nuevo Ino saco el tema como por casulidad y lo hizo, entro en su mente aunque no por mucho tiempo, despues de sobreponerse a la sorpresa el rechaso su jutsu.

— ... ¡¿Pero que demonio?! ... — dijo saltando hacia atras lejo de ella sorprendido y algo aturdido — ... Ino ... — e instintivamente se puso en guardia — ¿Que ocurre contigo?

— Lo siento... realmente no lo pense... simplemente actue, en serio disculpame — el chico en verdad le gustaba y aunque quizas mas adelante las cosas entre él y ella no funcione, pero en ese momento quiere que lo que hay entre ellos — el silencio que siguio fue muy incomodo —... y... y él es un idiota a la hora de la conquista — espero nerviosa y sin verle lo que Yukino le diria.

—... mmm... en eso estamos total y absolutamente de acuerdo — le dijo él sonriendo — de cierta manera te entiendo, es extraño verlos juntos debido al caracter de cada uno y los circunstancias que los rodean, pero tampoco lo es tanto, son como cualquier persona normal... y no te obseciones tanto con eso.

El resto de la cita fue agradable y no llena de tension como se imagino que seria. No le hizo preguntas de lo que vio, pues se dio cuenta que era parte de su mision. Se le habia olvidado que Sasuke no siempre fue un buen chico, fue y posiblemente todavia se le cosidera una de las personas mas peligrosas del pais, puede que quiera enmendar sus pecado pero eso no significaba que confiaran en él y ademas por ese tiempo todo era caotico, lleno de misiones que parecian no tener fin, su padre sufrio las consecuencias del estres estando en cama por varios dias.

Y por lo poco que pudo ver de los recuerdos del muchacho, para Sasuke tampoco hacido facil el adaptarse a su nueva vida. Un claro ejemplo es: como se fue acercando a ella, mas bien parecia que la acechaba y luego ese beso impulsivo, y esos dos unicos momentos que sabe la hacen que tenga curiocidad y se lamentaba no poder preguntarle algo.

Y con eso se dio cuenta que Yukito tenia razon se habia obsecionado con la pareja sin darse cuenta.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tres equipos de dos personas fueron asignados para vigilar a Sasuke Uchiha ahora que regresaba a la aldea. Al principio era todos los dias y poco a poco dejaron de vigilar lo has que fueron dos veces por semana y tenian ordenes que de vez en cuando le hicieran saber que los estaban vigilando. Y como era natural al principio nada interesante pasaba, hasta un dia como cualquier otro noto que miraba a la hyuga, pero como no estaba muy seguro decidio prestarle mas atencion cuando le tocara vigilar lo, al pasar los dias ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que habia visto con eso de que el habia empezado a tener misiones salia muy seguido y como siempre sucede las cosas sucede cuando menos se lo imagina ocurrio.

Fue un encuentro de lo mas casual nada fuera de lo normal, y desde donde él estaba la vio primero, asi que estuvo pendiente de las reacciones, Hinata se sorprendio al verlo pero siguio su camnio evitando mirarlo, Sasuke por su parte no mostro nada y si no fuera porque estaba atento de como reaccionaba, no habria notado esa pequeña mirada que le dio a ella. ¿Y eso que relevancia tenia? Por el simple hecho que el Uchiha nunca mira a nadien a su alrededor, especialmente por que era la primogenita del clan informaron a Hokage sobre el interes que tenia el Uchiha por la muchacha. Y esas discretas miradas se hicieron obvias, luego los discretos seguimientos tambien se volvieron muy obvios y ya empezaba a parecer como si la estuviera cazando. Asi que en su proxima reunion con la kage les ordeno que la proxima vez que ocurriera eso intervinieran.

Pero por ironías de la vida todo estuvo muy tranquilo por un tiempo, hasta que ese acecho termino en un beso impulsivo de parte del Uchiha luego se fue dejando a una muy sorprendida Hinata tocándose los labios sin saber que hacer. Él tambien se quedo sin saber que hacer despues de presenciar eso, asi que termino por ir con la quinta para informarle lo sucedido y como fue natural no le creyo, para que negarlo del muchacho se espera cualquier fechoría menos un romance, asi que las ordenes volvieron ser de vigilarlo. Y los encuentros entre esos dos despues del beso fueron pequeño y casi inexistentes que lo hacian dudar si no se habria imaginado ese beso, pero los otros que tambien habian visto un beso y luego como si nada hubiese pasado, pero al final todos llegaron a la conclucion de que Sasuke Uchiha la hora de conquistar a una mujer es un total desastre y un completo idiota.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para Kiba tratar al esposo de su mejor amiga es complicado, por el simple hecho de que no le tiene confianza. El que se casara con el Uchiha, no cambio dramáticamente su rutina, tan solo el lugar a donde irian a recogerla o visitarla (eso siempre es cuando Sasuke no esta, la mayoria de las veces).

Despues de regresar su mision practicamente lo primero que hizo fue exigirle una explicacion a Hinata (Shino lo estaba esperando a fuera de su casa). Ella les dijo que un dia se dio cuenta que el Uchiha la seguia y eso la inquieto, pero que luego le dio algo de miedo cuando recordo el incidente de la otra vez.

— ¿Y por que no nos dijistes lo que te estaba pasando? — ella les dijo que por ese tiempo estan en una mision o era ella la que estaba y no los veia durante un tiempo y luego que hizo algo inesperado varias veces, tuvo que precionarla para que le dijiera que fue eso inesperado resultando que fue un beso y eso la confundia, haciendole dificil entender que es lo que queria.

— Vaya, no sabia que para conquistarte tendrian que acosarte — fue lo que dijo cuando ella termino de explicarles para despues irse, aunque vio que sus palabras la lastimaron, no le importo pues estaba enfadado. Para que una pareja dedidieran casarse ya deberian tener un buen tiempo saliendo, sin duda alguna lo que realmente le molestaba era el simple hecho de que no le tuvo la sufiente confianza para decirle lo que le pasaba, y eso de que no cohicidian eran puras excusas pues hubo mas de una vez la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Asi que no le hablo durante un tiempo hasta el dia de la boda, Shino paso por él para ir juntos a la boda y lo estuvo sermoneando de lo injusto que habia sido con su amiga, y que por la forma de como la habia estado mirando y actitud adoptado cuando ella trato de explicarles su relacion con Sasuke poniendola nerviosa, tambien lo reprendio por lo que le habia dicho antes de irse y reconoce que se paso un poco pero estaba enojado y no lo penso antes de decirlo.

— ¡Oh, demonios!, ¿Acaso soy el unico que se sintio asi? que lo hicieron aun lado, ¡Somos sus mejores amigos! — dijo fastidiado e indignado.

— Si me senti igual, pero luego de pensarlo bien, supuse que Hinata debio haber tenido una buena razon para no hacerlo — dijo Shino con calma.

— A veces eres como una maldita piedra en el zapato, con esa actitud de analisar todo,puede que en ballata sea genial pero en momentos como estos es todo un fastido y me acaes de como una pada en el trasero y me dan ganas de molerte a golpes — Shino le dijo que lamentaba que fuera asi pero no podia hacer nada esa era su personalidad y lo habian criado para que fuera asi, al escuchalo al Inusuka la irrito mas y llego a pensar seriamente en golpearlo de verdad.

Le conto la escena que habia presenciado entre ella y Naruto y por eso no entendia la actitud de esos dos, de como sino hubiese pasado nada. Hasta se imgino a Naruto haciendo una escena para impedir la boda, pero bueno el Uchiha era su mejor amigo aunque el otro no porecia notarlo, sobre ese asunto Shino no le dio una respuesta muy clara y sastifactoria que, digamos segun el no estuvo presente y su version es muy dudosa pues esta muy emocional y que dejara de dar rodeos y se fueran al verdadero asunto, cuando iba a ir a disculparse y fecelicitar a su amiga.

— Ella nos esta mintiendo

— Lo se — kiba volteo verlo y le pregunto ¿Por que no has dicho nada? — Supongo que por la misma razon que tu, espero que ella nos lo diga — simplemente contesto Shino.

Su mision habia terminado sastisfactoriamente, no hubo ningun problema en la captura y entrega del fugitivo a las autoridades del pais del te. Pero resultaron heridosal involucrarse en una pelea d la cual se dieron cuenta a ultimo momento. En medio de la confucion se dieron cuenta que una de las personas que estaban peleando era de Konoha. El motivo por el cual se involucraron en la pelea fue porque empezaron a superlo en numero y porque los empezaron atacarlos tambien.

Ya cuando todo se tranquilizo se dirijieron al pueblo mas proximo, pues uno del otro equipo (que por cierto el equipo eran ANBU) estaba herido de gravedad y no tenian el material suficiente para curarlo, los dos medicos se encargaban de mantenerlo estable durante el trayecto al pueblo, tambien el resto aprovecho para darse una revidad medica.

Ellider del equipo ANBU le pidio que se hicieran cargo del herido hasta que se recuperara lo sufiente como para cuidarse solo, a los 4 dias llego un mensaje dirijida al herido, y este nos pidio que lo esperaramos para regresar junto a nosotros a Konoha. El regreso fue lento pero sin contratiempos. Esto fue parte de lo que pueso en su informe que le dio a la Hokage.

.

.

Kiba lo estaba esperandon por la esquina de su casa con la misma bolsa en mano que traia anoche cuando vino y le pidio que lo acompañara, se saludaron y siguieron su camino en silencio, no le pregunto que era lo que traia pues sospechaba que posiblemente no le diria. Hinata estaba esperando cercas de la puerta del hospital y se sorprendio al verlos llegar pues no habian sido invitados y practicamente unos segundos despues llago Kurenai.

Mientras esperaban a que Hinata saliera de consulta la Sensei le pregunto en silencio que hacian aqui, él simplemente señalo a Kiba, quien miraba atenamente la puerta por la cual habia entrado su amiga.

— Deja de hacer eso — le dijo la sensei a Kiba.

— No estoy haciendo nada..

— Kiba... — dijo entono de advertencia, todos sabiamos que estaba escuchando la conversacion que tenia Hinata con la doctora, y él volteo a verla sin muchas ganas — Respeta la privacidad de tu compañera — lo regaño la maestra. Minutos despues salio Hinata del consultorio entre nerviosa y asustada diciendonos que estaba embarazada.

— ¡Felicidades!— le dijo Kiba mientras la abrazaba — Mira he comprado esto para el bebe — y saco de la bolsa un perrito de peluche — No sabia que comprar pues aun no sabemos si sera niño o niña, asi que ternine comprando esto, a que es una modada no lo crees Hinata.

Su compañera miro por unos instantes el peluche y luego a Kiba, para terminar abrazandolo — Sabia que te iba gustar... ¿Ehh?... ¿Estas llorando? — le pregunto y ella enterro su rostro en el pecho de su compañero — Si no te gusta podemos debolverlo y comprar otro, acompañame y tu lo escojes, pero no llores, por favor — la consolaba y volteo a verlos pidiendoles ayuda.

Lo que se relaciona con Hinata el Inuzuka es mas impredecible de lo normal, por ejemplo cuando se entero que ella se casa el se enojo mucho... bueno eso era de esperarse y tambien el ultimatum al Uchiha el cual él mismo apoyo o esa vez cuando descubrio que por primera vez ellos intimaban (segun Kiba).

Habian quedado de entrenar juntos pero ella nunca salio asi que se fueron al campo de entrenamiento quizas ya estaba ahi, no faltaba mucho para llegar al campo cuando Hinata los alcanzo, se sorprendieron al ver que traia una camisa de su esposo y cuando llegaron al campo Kiba volteo a verla y la apunto acusadoramente.

— ¡Lo hicieron!... tú y él... — Hinata al entender de lo que hablaba enrojecion, Shino le decia a su amigo que se tranquilizara y se quedara callado viendolo andar de aqui para haya — ¡No puedo creerlo!... Hasta trae su ropa — y despues de decir esto se fue dejandolos en una situacion de lo mas incomoda.

Mas tarde el fue a buscar a kiba a su casa, su hermana lo dejo pasar y lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba, al verlo le dijo que tenian que hablar de que habia pasado en el campo de entrenamiento, pero por decicion de su compañero volvieron al campo para hablar por que su mama queria saber que habia pasado.

— Ni me lo digas, se que cometi una tonteria... — dijo antes de que él hablara — ... tan solo que me sorprendi, nunca me los imagine en ese plan.

— Estan casados no se que esperaba, es natural... — dijo con clama.

— ¡No! Ellos no... — Shino volteo a verlo y en el aire quedo esa pregunta "¿Y tu como lo sabes?" — ...pues por su olor... bueno si huele a él es natural esta cerca de él... pero esta vez olia a él y no por el hecho de que trajera puesta su camisa, aunque al principio creyo que era eso, pero ella olia a... a... bueno tu ya sabes... y ni se te ocurra decirlo — dijo rapidamente cuando noto que lo iba a decir esa palabra.

Y despues de una explicación de olores y esas cosa, aunque entre mas decia, mas avergonzado parecia — ¿Y bien, sobre Hinata? — él respondio que no sabia pues no tenia idea de como enfrentarla, no despues de lo que habia dicho. Los dias que le siguieron fueron incómodos, por lo menos las veces que se encontraban. Y ahora esto del embarazo, no negara que se imagino muchas reacciones pero no esta de apoyo.

.

Él entiende la preocupación de Hinata, porque de algun modo la relacion que tiene con Sasuke es inestable, lo sabe por que hace tiempo antes de que se anunciara su compromiso vio y escucho una escena entre ellos y no era la de una pareja enamorada, ella mas bien huia de él.

— Dime lo que sabes, Hyuga — le exgio al alcanzarla y agarrarle la cara con una mano, ella no soporto mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo, se notaba mas que enojo en su mirar y tenia la certeza de qued no se tentaria el corazon para lastimarla, iba a intervenir pero no lo hizo y fueron dos motivos, la primera tenia que averiguar que pasaba, pues sabia que si intervenia ahora cuando tenia poco informacio sabia que cuando le preguntara no le diria y la segunda fueron las palabras que Hinata dijo que lo detuvieron.

— N-No... no... estoy segura que sea real — Sasuke la obligo a mirarlo a la cara — ... que tal si es tan solo una ilusión — le solto la cara para agarrarla de su chamarra y acercarla mas a él estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando se quedo quieto y volteo a la dirección en donde el estaba oculto _"Me descubrió" _pero el tambien lo sintio alguien venia y si se quedaba alli lo descubrirían, asi que se vio forzado a marcharse.

Y como dijo Hinata cuando les explico los motivos por los cuales se casaba, hubo muchas misiones y aveces no cohicidian y ese incidente de cierta manera quedo en el olvido hasta que supo que ellos se casaban, estuvo tentado ahablar con ella sobre lo que habia presenciado, pero decidio mejor respetar la voluntad de su compañera pues si llegara a necesitar ayuda recuriria a ellos, ella sabia que aunque Kiba ponga el grito en el cielo por no decirles que estaba en problemas la ayudaria sin que se lo dijiera dos veces. Pero ya ha pasado el tiempo, el pequeño ya pronto cumplira el año y ella no les ha dicho nada, "quizas" su matrimonio si funciono.

.

.

* * *

><p>Y aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero haber dado a entender los sentimientos de los personajes.<p>

lo que tenia escrito para este capitulo despues de leerlo y releerlo lo borre pues se adelantaba mucho asi que practicamente lo hice todo de nuevo y de cero, bueno nada mas lo shino y kiba... y un poquito de ino, lo del vigilante era lo de tsunade pero al modificarlo quedo perfecto para este capitulo, por lo menos a mi me parece.

A veces siento que le doy demasiadas vueltas al asunto pero con diferentes palabras y no avanzo, realmente espero no hacerlo...

Bueno hasta otro dia, cuidense.


	4. Lo que recuerdo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

4. Lo que recuerdo.

Con una ultima mirada al lugar donde dormía su hijo salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se dirigió a la cocina, aunque Kiba y Shino le ayudaron a recoger las cosas aún tenía que terminar de limpiar de lo que había quedado de la fiesta de cumpleaños se Homura. Más bien había sido una pequeña reunión con los amigos más cercanos y por la mañana fue un almuerzo en casa de su padre, que por cierto su pequeño es muy consentido por Mizuki.

Sasuke había llegado antes de lo pensado de la misión, lo sintió entrar y salir del cuarto, si no fuera por unas ropas que por la mañana vio sobre una silla hubiese pensado que lo soñó, y siguieron la rutina que hasta hace poco tiempo se fue dando, hubiese sido como cualquier otro de no ser porque el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de su hijo y cuando estaba cambiando al pequeño le miro que tenía en su manita una cadena enredada con un dije que tenía el símbolo Uchiha. Todo el día estuvo tratando de encontrar el momento a adecuado para decirle que ese había sido un lindo gesto, pero termino sacando el tema ya en la noche cuando se estaban yendo a dormir.

El regalo que le hiciste a Homura lo sintió quedarse quieto al escucharla y ella se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba Fue un gran detalle... buenas noches y eso fue todo, él no dijo nada y realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera, después de todo ellos no hablan mucho.

Después de eso empezó a observar disimuladamente a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que le prestaba atención a Homura, (él siempre la pone inquieta, por eso evita míralo). Realmente llego a creer que no le interesaba su hijo, y se siente avergonzada por pensar eso, pero era lógico que piense así, él jamás dijo nada y no dio entender que quería saber algo, cuando supo de su embarazo se alejó de ella hasta estuvo por un tiempo durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados y fue un alivio que lo hiciera. Pero ahora está empezando a preocuparse por su futuro, más bien por el de su hijo, pues no quiere que crezca en este ambiente en donde sus padres no tienen una buena comunicación y viven en tensión constante.

¿Cómo es posible que las cosas cambien tan de repente? Y se den las cosas menos imaginables.

Si antes de todo este enredo ellos eran meros conocidos, dos personas que vivían en el mismo pueblo, tenían amigos en común y aunque sabían de la existencial del otro no era algo que realmente les interesaran, pero las cosas simplemente cambiaron...

.

.

.

Una tarde dio la casualidad de que todos se encontraron y decidieron convivir por un rato. Kiba y Naruto discutieron cual era la mejor estrategia para un rescate, así que terminamos formando dos equipos "A" y "B" (le habían puesto otro nombre pero no se acuerda como). En el equipo "A" lo formaba Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke y Naruto; el "B" estaba Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Rock Lee, y Hinata, Ino pues era el cliente a quien proteger, había quedado un sorteo en ellas, excluyendo a Tenten, quien dijo que si participaba no iba ser el cliente indefenso. Y así que quedaron reunirse al día siguiente por la tarde y aunque amenazaba con llover fueron. (Sai también iba a participar pero mando un mensaje diciendo que le había surgido algo a último momento o algo por el estilo).

El equipo "B" desde hace rato que estaban siguiendo al "A" o sea a Ino "el cliente", Sakura, Choji y Naruto, su grupo no hacían un movimiento pues intentaban localizar en donde estaban los otros dos. Así que el plan lo pusieron en marcha fue que Kiba, Rock Lee y Tenten atacarían y por turnos, mientras tanto Hinata y Shino trataban de localizar a los que se ocultaban.

Por esos días el clima estuvo muy loco, llovía por uno o dos días completos, salía luego llovía y dejaba de hacerlo, el clima estuvo muy cambiante, y últimamente a Hinata ese tipo de días lluviosos la ponía inquieta.

Shino le hizo saber que había localizado a Sasuke, pero que no estaba muy seguro, que el rastro que había encontrado era débil y muy bien podría tratarse de una trampa, pero aun así fue a investigar diciéndole que estuviera atenta.

A lo lejos vio que Rock Lee aprovecho un descuido del equipo contrario, para ir por el objetivo pero Shikamaru intervino, con el Byakugan pudo localizar a los demás Kiba y Naruto en algún momento se olvidaron de que se trataba todo esto y se enfrentaban muy seriamente, ninguno de los dos quería perder ante el otro, Tente y Choji también estaban en su pelea, pero noto que estos últimos venían en dirección hacia ella, así que tuvo que desviarse un poco antes de que terminara involucrada en esa pelea y termino lejos de ellos.

No le faltaba mucho para alcanzar al grupo, cuando se dio cuenta que la seguía, así que apresuro el paso, luego el viento y la lluvia empezó hacerse más fuerte al igual que los latidos que su corazón, aun con su Dojutsu no pudo localizar quien la seguía pero podía sentir que estaba ahí acechándola, y al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía decidió andar sin rumbo fijo con el pensamiento de que no permitiría que él supiera donde se encontrara.

¿En dónde está? Le pregunto el Uchiha cuando al fin la había alcanzado y atrapado.

No lo sé dijo al tiempo que forcejeaba para soltarse, su rostro mostraba lo exaltado que se encontraba.

Inevitablemente se empezaron a pelear, algo que ella no quería pues sabía que aunque Sasuke estuviera algo restringidos, sabía que sería muy difícil enfrentársele, llegaron a un punto donde él la atrapo, no la acorralo contra un árbol, no la inmovilizo en el suelo... él tan solo se le acerco mucho, fue como si la hubiese abrazado pero su katana estaba peligrosamente colocada en su cuello que si se movía la cortaría.

Y como todo buen ninja que sabía que tenía la ventaja, el pelinegro le exigió, que le dijera en donde se encontraba, pero al ver que ella no tenía la más mínima intensión de responderle, vio como las pocas emociones se iban del rostro de chico, empezó a sentir que el ambiente empezó a sentirse pesado, casi asfixiante. Sus sentidos se encendieron en máxima alerta, pues comprendió que en ese estado Sasuke era muy peligroso. A afortunadamente llegaron Kiba, Naruto y Shino que detuvieron "esa" pelea, no sin antes un forcejeo. El regreso a la aldea fue entre reclamos y amenazas para Sasuke, y nada más al llegar a la aldea y con un "me deje llevar" el Uchiha se marchó, dejando al rubio disculpándose por el comportamiento del pelinegro, para después ir tras su amigo.

Por el camino Inuzuka iba dejado en claro que la actitud de esos dos no les agradaba (refiriendo se a Naruto y Sasuke), uno con la actitud de lo más arrogante sin importarle las acciones de sus actos y el otro remendado eso errores. Ella no presto mucha atención a la plática que tenían sus amigos, tan solo quería quitarse la ropa empapada (la sentía pesada) y darse un buen baño para relajarse, así que se despidió de ellos, aunque le ofrecieron que la acompañarían hasta su casa, se negó quería estar sola y no pensar en lo que había sucedido, quería evitarse el interrogatorio pues no sabía que contestarle.

A unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa vio a Sasuke recargado en una pared "esperándola", tuvo ganas de irse por otro lado, tenía la oportunidad pero siguió su camino, no huiría; paso por su lado creyendo que la detendría, pero no lo hizo tan solo la miro pasar y la siguió hasta su casa.

Y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue tomarse un baño, eso siempre la relaja, cuando estaba recogiendo su ropa del suelo se dio cuenta que no estaba tan empapada como ella había creído. Y que le dolía la cintura al agacharse, en donde el Uchiha había dado una patada, también los antebrazos. Él había ido muy en serio.

Esa noche soñó con la pelea que habían tenido.

.

.

.

Paso como un mes o quizás dos y Sasuke le hacía saber su presencia, que ya estaba de regreso o que la estaba esperando. Primero fue como por casualidad hasta llegar a la conclusión de que estaba ahí con toda intención, por lo menos para ella fue muy evidente pero para los demás no, nadie lo notaba y esa situación se convirtió en un secreto que la vinculaba con él.

El sueño sobre esa tarde se hizo más constante, pero después se dio cuenta que de no se trataba de eso, bueno si, pero no de la misma forma y después de analizar bien lo que dijeron ese día, comprendió que no hablaba sobre el juego, era sobre otro asunto y que por lo visto el Uchiha también quiere saber de qué se trata.

.

.

Estando en la florería del Clan Yamanaka, en una reunión de amigas con Ino y Sakura (habrían invitado a Tenten de no ser por todavía no regresaba de una misión). En algún momento de la plática Sakura empezó a hablar de Sasuke: les dijo que estaba preocupada por el Uchiha, pues últimamente se ha vuelto más distante de lo normal así como era antes y tiene la sensación de que si las cosas seguían así, no terminaría bien y que tampoco era la única creía eso, Naruto también lo sentía. Decidió irse temprano pues empezó a sentirse incomoda con las chicas especialmente con Sakura, pues ella era la razón o sabia de cierta manera algo confusa lo que le pasaba.

Sasuke estaba en el lugar de siempre, pero esta vez le dio a entender de que lo siguiera, no dudo en hacerlo llegaron a una calle que no había personas, de pronto la beso para luego irse y el motivo de hacer eso fue porque le dejo un recado en su mano, del cual no supo cuando le fue entregado y le decía que se tenían que reunir para hablar.

Cuando llego al lugar a cordado él ya estaba ahí esperándola, al estar lo suficientemente cerca el empezó adentrarse lo suficiente en el bosque como para estar seguros de que nadie los escucharía, y estuvieron ahí parados en silencio el tiempo suficiente para sentirse inquieta. Sabia de lo que iban hablar, tenía una idea, ¿Pero que le diría? nada estaba claro, tan solo eran sueños, de pronto se le vino a la cabeza que quizá él quería hablar de otra cosa y que nada más ella era la que se había obsesionado con eso.

He estado teniendo un sueño dijo de pronto el pelinegro Días de lluvia, al principio creí que era sobre el altercado de ese día… del juego... pero me di cuenta que no lo era, aunque era muy similar se volteo a verla Tú también, lo confundiste con la realidad verdad... y no trates de negarlo, por la forma que actuaste y dijiste esa vez, estabas igual que yo.

Yo... tan es un sueño le dijo mirándolo a la cara, pero volteo a un lado al ver que hacia una mueca, que quizás se podría interpretar como una sonrisa sarcástica o algo parecido poniéndola nerviosa, tiene que irse la forma de como la está mirando y como el ambiente ha empezado a sentirse de pesado, le dicen a gritos que tiene que alejarse de él.

Puede que sí, pero sabes que son más que eso... _"Recuerdos" _es algo que ella pensó pero no lo dijo Así que dime en ¿dónde está?

... no lo sé... y se fue de ahí corriendo, dirigiéndose a la aldea no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el Uchiha estaba jugando con ella, pues cuando parecía que llegaba al pueblo él aparecía haciéndola cambiar de dirección, el pelinegro sabía que trataba de evitaría la pelea, pero de ser necesario lo haría; se las ingenió para evadirlo y llegar al pueblo, erróneamente había creído que la dejaría en paz.

— Dime lo que sabes, Hyuga — le exigió al alcanzarla le agarro la cara con una mano, como pudo aparto a mirada pues se le afiguraba que en cualquier momento activaba su genjutsu.

— N-No... no... estoy segura que sea real — el volvió hacer que lo mirara a los ojos — ... qué tal si es tan solo una ilusión — le soltó la cara para agarrarla de su chamarra y acércala más a él, ya lo que le iba decir quedo en el olvido al verlo voltear hacia al bosque, y se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba, el simplemente le dijo que luego hablaban y se fue, no tardó mucho en seguirle el ejemplo al irse de ahí.

Ya era más de la media noche cuando despertó, había alguien en su cuarto, al sentarse llevo su mano hacia la almohada, inconscientemente buscando su kunai, mirando hacia las sombras, esperando cualquier movimiento para atacar. Cuando el intruso dio un paso le aventó la almohada a falta de un arma y al tratar de bajar de la cama se enredó con la sabana, provocando que fuera atrapada, a pesar de su lucha término boca abajo con las manos agarradas por la espalda y boca tapada, con el intruso prácticamente acostado sobre ella.

Tenemos que hablar estaba tan sorprendía al descubrir que Sasuke era su atacante que no hizo nada cuando él la hizo voltearse a verlo y estar a gatas sobre ella . ¿En dónde está? . Repitió varias veces hasta que ella lo entendió y no tardó mucho en comprender a que se refería, pero aun así le dijo que no sabía de qué hablaba, el Uchiha por supuesto que no le creyó.

Yo... no estoy segura de que "eso" sea... real le repitió y sin que digiera algo ella entendió que le preguntaba por qué decía eso, _Porque creo que me has manipulado _ pero no se lo dijo, no quería averiguar cómo reaccionaría. Después de un rato o por lo menos a ella le pareció en silencio y en la misma posición, el pelinegro se levantó y se fue pero antes le dijo que en otro momento volvería; ya no pudo dormirse al estar pendiente de que quizás Sasuke volvería y durante todo ese tiempo no pudo evitar se sentirse indefensa pero sobre todo humillada.

_"¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta que estuve en peligro?"_ ; fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

.

No supo que le paso, que no le permito ver lo evidente en las acciones del Uchiha y lo descubrió, cuando estaba más calmada en su habitación, todo era parte de su plan. Sabe que por su falta de experiencia en eso del romance le permitió que unos besos robados y un poco de atención la hicieran olvidarse de que la había atacado e intimidado. Nunca imagino que estuviera tan necesitada de ese tipo de cariño.

El día que fue a pedirla en matrimonio, fue uno de los días más vergonzosos de su vida. Iba al jardín cuando lo vio entrar a la casa siendo escoltado por unos de los guardias en dirección al despacho de su padre e instintivamente fue tras ellos, le entro la inseguridad por eso varias veces se regresó por donde había venido pero al final entro a toda prisa al escuchar que gritaban y al ver que su padre estaba a punto de pegarle al pelinegro se interpuso entre ellos, al hacerlo su progenitor se enfadó más pidiéndole una explicación de porque lo había hecho, lo miro confundida pues no sabía de qué se refería.

Él quiere saber sobre el día que fuiste a mi casa le dijo Sasuke, y sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza.

Yo... yo... fui... y se acordó que estaban evitando a Naruto … nos molestarían… e inevitablemente se acordó de los besos y caricias que compartió con el pelinegro, que sintió que se desmayaría, no está muy segura de que fue lo que le dijo pero terminaron enviándola a su cuarto, al llegar se acostó en la cama y abrazo la almohada con fuerza ahogando su grito.

Ese día, ella fue...

No, no fue ella misma...

Simplemente a había salido a dar un paseo, y como últimamente había estado ocurriendo se encontró con Sasuke, pero esta vez se la llevo con él por los techos de Konoha y terminaron en casa del Uchiha, que por ciento entraron por la ventana del cuarto del pelinegro siguiéndolo hasta la pequeña sala de su departamento, bueno más bien sala-cocina; la sala nada más tenía el sillón largo y una pequeña mesita de centro y la cocina nada más tenía el mueble para lavar los trastes y una mesa que muy apenas tenía dos sillas y ninguna hacia juego con la mesa.

¿Por qué? Le pregunto y él simplemente le dijo que estaba evitando a Naruto, se sintió tranquila que el Uzumaki no los haya visto juntos, pues no sabía que le diría si le preguntaba qué es lo que es lo que pasaba con ellos. O tal vez no le preguntaría nada, pues que tenia de malo caminar por la calle y encontrarse con alguien y saludarlo, no era algo del otro mundo, pero sabía que se pondría nerviosa y de alguna forma se delataría. Pero no era lo que quería saber así que volvió a repetir, pues era la pregunta que al fin se atrevió o pudo decir, él estaba sentado en reposabrazos del sofá cuando volteo a verla y le dijo que si acaso no era obvio olvídalo… tan solo son sueños sintió que su voz sonó como una súplica o pude que si le estuviera suplicando, para terminar con esta situación tan extraña.

El simplemente fue hacia ella parándose enfrente, mirándola fijamente poniéndola nerviosa, aparto la mirada hacia un lado y luego volvió a verlo, repitió esa acción como dos veces más hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba viéndole los labios y poco a poco fue o fueron acercándose, mientras ella empezaba a notar los latidos de su corazón. Ese beso, fue tranquilo, suave, que no tiene nada que envidiarle a esos que describen en los libros románticos que a veces lee; al terminar de besarse lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, tan solo lo miro, al igual que él, quizás también quería descubrir ese ¿porque? de este momento.

El siguiente beso, presiono e invadió su boca con su lengua voraz e imparable, olvidando la dulzura y suavidad del anterior, ella rodeo su cuello y enredo sus manos en su pelo, en un mundo de nuevas sensaciones; pero hubo un instante en el cual estaban esperando a que el otro diera el siguiente paso. Fue tan consiente en la posición en la que se encontraba con sus piernas enredadas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, con sus manos agarrada fuertemente al borde de la mesa, su chamarra abierta, con sus senos expuestos a la vista del pelinegro, pues su blusa y sostén fueron empujados hacia arriba. Lo soltó, él se alejó y como pudo se bajó de la mesa acomodándose la ropa, se fue por donde llegaron sin voltear a verlo y decirse algo.

De camino a su casa fue como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta que llegó, tropezó con Mizuki y le hizo ese comentario tan comprometedor ¿_Tan obvio es? _ fue que pensó, con un rápido saludo se fue para su cuarto. Y ya en la seguridad de su cuarto recordó y aun sentía los besos y caricias de él, trato de llevar un día normal y agradeció a todos los dioses por tener la suerte de que su hermana haya salido aun entrenamiento especial, pues al verla hubiera notado que algo paso e iniciado el interrogatorio en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Como una vez cuando su padre estuvo a punto de escucharlas, esa noche le estaba haciendo preguntas de porque había estado tan distraída últimamente, tocaba sus labios soñadoramente etc. y su hermana esperaba su respuesta ansiosamente, la cual no quería dársela, y afortunadamente, bueno no esta tan segura entro su padre a la cocina por un vaso de agua se marchó diciendo buenas noches y gracias a esa interrupción aprovecho para irse ella también. Su pequeña hermana a veces puede llegar a ponerla en situaciones difíciles, en todos los aspectos.

Lo único que quería era olvidar ese momento de su vida, pero sus encuentros con Sasuke no la ayudaba mucho, pues se volvió más atrevido en el sentido de que ya no le importa que hubiera una que otra persona en los al rededores para acercarle y darle un beso o acariciarla y pues ella no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Cuando Sasuke volvió para saber la decisión de su padre, vino con Kakashi-sensei para que el asunto fuera más formal. Así que al reunir a la familia les dijo que se casarían en un mes, después del shock inicial llegaron las felicitaciones. Cuando Kakashi y Sasuke se iban, cruzo miradas con su futuro esposo y ahí supo que él no había olvidado ese incidente del bosque, quería respuesta y no le importa el método para conseguirlo.

Si, fue muy ingenua, ilusa, tonta o algo porque de alguna manera se dejó llevar por la situación. ¿Porque? En aquel entonces no lo sabía y no encontraba una razón para eso, estaba tan confundida. Pero ahora lo comprende… no, reconoce porque no dijo nada cuando Sasuke se puso agresivo con ella: por consideración a él o mejor dicho a Naruto y pues sobre el interés romántico del pelinegro, era la primera vez que un chico se mostraba interesado en ella queriendo más que una amistad (por lo menos tan directamente) por eso actuó así. Porque a pesar de que pertenezca a una familia reconocida de la cual iba ser la líder y ninja de Konoha, era una muchacha que estaba enamorada no supo reaccionar a lo que le sucedía.

.

.

.

.

Estuvo nerviosa por las preguntas que le harían especialmente ¿Y, porque tan pronto se casan?, pero a nadie le prestó atención a la fecha, más bien todos estaban interesados en el novio, por el simple hecho de ser Sasuke Uchiha El traidor, y los comprendió porque ella tampoco se imaginó que esto le pasaría, supuso que todos imaginaban que el pelinegro terminaría siendo un viejo solo y amargado, puede que en el mejor de los casos quizás estuvieran un relación con Sakura por un tiempo o terminen casados, de todo menos esto.

La fecha se cumpliría si había consecuencias de ese delis, ella sabía que no habría consecuencia, porque no había ocurrido nada, y le hubiese encantado explicarle a su padre pero esto era un tema que no sabía cómo tratarlo, así que espero a que llegara ese día del mes, otro día que también lo clasifico como muy, demasiado vergonzoso, pues una de las mujeres comprobó que estaba reglando para informarle a su padre.

Los días pasaron y las cosas sobre la boda se fueron dando, aunque el inicio fue algo forzado, Mizuki la ayudo con eso, pues no tenía idea que hacer y para ser sincera no tenía ganas de hacerlo, el motivo por el cual se casaba no era el ideal de ella, bien nunca pensó seriamente como quería que fuera su boda, ni siquiera en esas veces que fantaseaba que tenía una relación con Naruto, no llegaba a eso pues sabia cuáles eran los sentimientos de él. Y con respecto a sus propios sentimientos hacia el rubio quedaron claros, una vez que se encontró con él en el parque.

Había ido con Zuri, la muchacha que estaba encargada de hacer su vestido, a comprar algunas cosas para los últimos detalles, se comportó muy amable con ella pero podía ver en esos ojos cafés la curiosidad, las ganas de hacer esas preguntas que todos querían hacer pero nadie las decía. Después despedirse en el parque de la joven, decido quedarse un rato ahí en los columpios sin mucho que pensar, nada más meciéndose.

─ Hola, Hinata ─ le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, la sorprendió ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es de noche ─ lo miro de reojo y "si él fuese el novio" se le cruzo por la cabeza por unos instantes, no pudo profundizar mucho porque el Naruto empezó a hablar de su prometido, quería saber acera de su relación con Sasuke.

La plática no fue muy larga; estar con el rubio después de un tiempo cae un silencio incómodo y ambos saben el porqué; ella estaba examinándoles y curándole las heridas y él como siempre estaba hablando de las peleas que atenido y a comparación de aquella vez estas heridas no son nada y pues estaba hablando de la pelea que tuvo con Nagato mejor conocido como Pain, una vez le dijo que sobre esa pelea no recordaba mucho por eso Naruto se emocionó mucho cuando la recordó que ella le había ayudado en la batalla diciendo que sin ella no lo hubiese lo grado, y estaba diciendo eso cuando de pronto se quedó callado y ya no dijo nada, lo cual se le hizo extrañó volteo a verlo, él tenía en su cara pintada la sorpresa e incredulidad y estaba sonrojado, así que no tardó mucho en comprender que el rubio había recordado su confesión.

─… y-yo… y-yo… m-me tengo que ir ─ dijo apresuradamente recogiendo las cosas.

─ e-eehh…. A-aahh, si… si claro ─ le contesto Naruto igual de nervioso.

Esta segura que ni siquiera volvió a poner la venda ese lugar por lo apresurada que estaba por irse y él tampoco dijo nada.

Así que por eso y su inminente boda mejor prefirió irse, pero él no se lo permitió, la alcanzo y detuvo.

─ Me gustas ─ sintió a su corazón latir despacio y pesadamente ─… te amo… ─ le dijo al voltear a verlo.

─… te amo… ─ él le dijo esas palabras que siempre había querido escuchar y se sintió tan feliz, pero también comprendió que era el fin de ese amor platónico, así que se despidió y se fue a su casa, en el camino se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y se contuvo, tomo el camino más largo hacia su hogar, porque sabía cómo terminaría, al llegar decidió tomar un atajo hacia a su cuarto para que nadie la viera el estado en que se encontraba. Lloro, pero no como se lo imagino a todo pulmón aferrándose a su almohada para ahogar su llanto y nadie la escuchara; más bien lo hizo en silencio, por ese amor que nada más fue de ella, hasta quedar dormida.

.

.

.

.

Desde un día antes de la boda todo fue muy rápido y algo caótico, pero aun así todo salió muy bien, ese día se arregló las diferencias que tenía con sus compañeros de equipo, bueno más bien era con Kiba.

Lo había pensado mucho antes de darles las noticias, si antes de que se fueran o cuando regresaran y lo pensó todo el camino de su casa a la puerta; no negara que llego deliberadamente con el tiempo justo para despedirlos, y pues como era de suponerse ambos se sorprendieron y si no hubiera sido por Shino que apresuro a su compañero de las marcas rojas que prácticamente que dijo que cuando regresaran hablaríamos calmadamente, ese día tenía una reunión con Naruto y los de más chicos, pues para darle la noticia de la boda y al final decidió no ir ya después se disculparía.

Ver al hiperactivo chico de ojos azules después de su encuentro en el parque y por increíble que pareciera no se puso nervios, a fiesta de su boda fue divertida gracias principalmente a Kiba y Naruto.

Ya en su nuevo hogar, su noche de boda es algo en lo cual no piensa pues fue porque era necesario así igual que con su matrimonio con su ahora esposo Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Hola, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, ya después de mucho, mucho tiempo. Motivos por la tardanza fue porque se me desbarato mi cargado y fue difícil con seguir otro, consegui uno universal, después de eso la falta de inspiración, se fue y tardo mucho en regresar, y ya cuando regreso tuve que leerme los capítulos anteriores para que concordaran un poco con los demás, y demás cosas de mi vida cotidiana, ese es el motivo de mi tardanza.

Esta historia la tenia pensada para nada mas 3 o como máximo 4 capítulos, este capítulo lo iban a compartir Hinata y sasuke dando su explicación de como se dieron las cosas entre ellos, como seguir y ya terminaba, pero termino siendo nada mas de ella, y se me ocurrieron mas ideas que mas poner…

Y disculpen las faltas ortográficas, gramaticales…

Y bueno que tengan un buen día o noche, cuídense.

13


End file.
